


On the Field

by AmandaPandapple



Series: Show Me [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: High School, M/M, and then some drama at the end, but it all works out, just Dean teaching Cas about football
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:51:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4213869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaPandapple/pseuds/AmandaPandapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds out Cas doesn't know anything about football, and the game is Friday. Even if they win, mishaps will happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Field

**Author's Note:**

> Read the other 2 parts if you haven't already.

"You're coming to the game right, Cas?" Dean asked with a big smile. They were sitting at their usual lunch table, and him and Dean traded lunches.

He looked around the table at everyone. They all seemed to expect an answer. "I am not sure." He turned back to Dean, and Dean frowned at him. He never liked Dean frowning. "Bobby!" He exclaimed.

Dean smiled in realization, "Oh! Yeah. I'm sure he'll let you go, but yeah, you should ask." Dean nodded, placing a hand to his lower back just a moment.

Dean has been testing him ever since he told Dean he liked privacy. They're little things. Small touches, and sometimes, very rarely, kisses to his head or cheek.

They had talked about it. He gave Dean his permission to continue testing what was okay and what wasn't, and so far, Dean has been respectful. The kisses still put him on edge, and the first time Dean did it, he could see people looking, and stepped away. It was too much.

And Dean told him he could. He could either tell Dean to stop, or step away. He liked this agreement, and even though they've been together for a month, so he should be used to it all, he's not, and he doesn't think that's a bad thing.

He likes being caught off guard by Dean's touches, and even sometimes by the small kisses. It not only makes him feel warm, but it keeps him alert; on guard.

But that first kiss in public to his cheek seemed to now make Dean look around before kissing him. Made Dean more cautious when kissing him.

"And you can sit with Charlie, Garth, and Sam in the bleachers." Dean informed him, and the three smiled to him. He likes Dean's friends. He's gotten to know them a little better over the month.

Everyone is pretty much equal in Dean's affections and friendship, but he can see Charlie and Benny were more assigned to being Dean's top friends. Garth, Ash and Jo seemed to almost be on a level with Sam, but Sam is in a completely different category and above everyone else. 

He also thinks Dean wouldn't admit to any of this accept the Sam bit. He can see Dean loves his friends, but he still has yet to see how far and deep that love runs.

"Oh. Count me out, Deano." Garth pipped up.

Dean quickly look at him. Garth was sitting on the other side of him. "What do you mean? You're not coming?" Everyone looked at Garth now.

"Yeah. Mom needs me at home. I'll come to the next one." Garth seemed to promise. He saw the way Dean tried to quickly cover up how bothered he was by Garth not coming.

"Alright." Dean nodded.

"I'm gonna have to rain check too, Dean." Charlie said, and he can tell in her voice she wasn't too happy about telling Dean.

"Not you too, Charlie!" Dean had a harder time masking this.

"I got that date, remember? I would reschedule with her, but it's the first date, and I don't wanna give her the wrong impression." Charlie explained, and Dean nodded in understanding.

Dean sighed heavily, "Well, at least Sam will be there. You better not tell me you have something else planned. I'm not gonna have Cas sitting alone." He glared at Sam.

"I don't! Chill! I'm just gonna do my homework the whole time though." Sam shrugged. This didn't seem to please Dean too much. He knew he wouldn't like sitting alone, but he'd be watching Dean.

He placed a nervous hand on Dean's knee, making Dean jump just a tad. Enough to make him smile. He's gotten much better with comforting touches. Dean did them all the time, and so did Jody and Bobby, but he'd never really done them himself.

He now knows when and where to give a touch depending on the situation. He got it wrong sometimes, and Dean told him so, but he eventually got the hang of it. Mostly with help from Jody.

He leaned in close to Dean, "What is football?" And he did think about asking. Questions were not easy to ask Dean, mostly because Dean didn't know about him and where he'd come from.

He's learned, though, that Dean was a bit naive, when it came to that sort of thing. Dean just took his questions in strides now. After their talk with Bobby from the miscommunication, Dean has been patient. Dean concentrates when he speaks. Dean's careful in his words and his understanding of what he's trying to say.

It's refreshing, but he's still trying to speak better. He's learning more words and pulling sentences together better.

"You've never played football?" Dean asked, looking shocked, and he shook his head. "Well, I'll just have to teach you then. We're practicing today after school. You wanna stay and watch? You can call your dad."

He thought about it. Dean has been doing this lately. Trying to find any excuse to spend more time together. He's not complaining. He just finds it interesting how Dean can find a way to spend time together for anything.

After lunch, he called Bobby real quick on Dean's cell phone. Bobby told him to have a good time and then talked to Dean about getting him home safely. Bobby still tells Dean, even though he's already affirmed they could trust Dean.

\---

Football is confusing. They were on the field behind the school. He sat at the bottom of the bleachers having a very hard time understanding anything they were doing.

He kept his eyes on Dean though. He watched Dean run, and tackle, and throw the ball, and he could see Dean's speed and strength would be great in hunting. He still needed to learn silence though.

He also watched Dean get tackled, and he stood to his feet the first time it happened. He wasn't sure what to do, because he wanted to check on Dean, while also hurting the person who brought him down, but Dean stood up just as quick, and they got in their formation again.

When they finished, Dean came over breathing heavy, reeking of sweat and heat and soil. He definitely wanted to smell that more. Dean sat there with him while everyone else gathered their belongings and went into the school.

Dean explained football, and all of his questions without batting an eye to his completely lack of know how. It was a relief not feeling like Dean could question him at any moment. Or, at least, that's how Dean made him feel.

"What does Benny do again?" He asked, feeling very loaded on information, and trying to remember watching them play.

"He's a Linemen. He just holds the other team back while the Quarterback throws the ball." Dean answered, not sounding frustrated or irritated in the least. In fact, he had a smile the entire time of explaining.

"And that is you. Quarterback." He pointed to Dean, looking at his dirty uniform. He knew about the padding now, and though he could see how to helped, he felt the players could get around much faster and easier without them.

"I do a bit of everything. Coach wants us all to get a feel of every position. I'm pretty much good at everything." Dean chuckled with a shrug. He nodded, and stared back out onto the field.

Dean stood and grabbed the football near Dean's bag. It was Dean's personal one from his locker. "You think you can do a few plays?" He saw the smirk playing on Dean's face, and knew he was challenging him.

"Take your padding off." He wanted, because if he wanted to play this game with Dean, he wanted to see how fast Dean could really run. Dean did as told, and the white shirt under everything was stained with sweat.

He left his bag and over shirt by Dean's bag, and they went out onto the field. It was getting dark, but not quickly. Dean first had him catch the ball, which wasn't hard at all. Then Dean showed him how to hold it and throw it.

Throwing it proved a bit difficult, but when he got the hang of it, he realized it was almost like throwing rocks at rabbits to eat and bears to scare off.

Dean could run faster without padding. He really wanted to run with him, but there was only two of them, and apparently the ball had to be thrown. He'd rather just run next to Dean as fast as they could.

He learned to kick next, and he could see Dean trying not to laugh at him missing the ball the first few times. He didn't really use kicking while hunting, so he wasn't good at this like Dean.

Next Dean had him tackle, and he refused a few times, not wanting to hurt Dean, but Dean kept insisting. "I'll be fine, Cas. I get tackled loads of times. Plus, you'd have to be able to catch me."

He caught that remark, and Dean's smirk, "Are you saying I am not fast?" He glared a bit.

Dean raised his hands in a defeated way, backing up, "I'm not saying anything." Dean was being playful. "You think you can catch me though?"

He glared again. This was a challenge, "Yes."

"Alright, throw the ball as hard as you can. I'll run to catch it, and you come after me before I reach the goal line." Dean explained. He nodded in understanding, and positioned himself to throw the ball.

He concentrated his body into throwing the ball as hard and far as he could. Dean began to run for the ball, and he ran after him. He was fast. He had to be. If a threat was chasing you, you had to run fast or you died.

There was no threat here, but he didn't want to lose the challenge, and when Dean caught the ball and looked behind him, he was fast on his tail. He loved how it surprised Dean, and Dean ran faster.

He wanted Dean to go fast. He wanted to see Dean give everything into running because if he was going to be a good hunter, he needed to learn when the threat was too much to fight.

He caught Dean though. It was pretty easy, but with much more practice, Dean could match his speed in no time. He threw himself into taking Dean down, and they fell hard into the ground.

He lifted himself off of Dean, and Dean turned over as they breathed heavy into the space between them. They couldn't speak for a while from having to catch their breath.

"Ow." Dean finally sighed, and he worried just a bit, but there was no promise in Dean's words.

He then felt Dean's hands on his hips, "Is this private?" Dean asked, and he looked around to see if it was. There was no one, even in the open like this.

He nodded, and leaned down to kiss Dean. One hand found Dean's hair while the other holding himself up. Even though he always wants to kiss Dean, he likes that they don't get a chance to do it so much. Dean tries sometimes to find a private enough spot for them, but not much.

He wonders if he'll ever get tired of the taste of Dean, or the hunger in Dean's kiss. The way his tongue charges and tangles with his, or how Dean's teeth captures and pulls his bottom lip.

..Yeah, no. The lips biting was his favorite, and definitely got a noise from him. Dean kissing him like this always left him lightheaded, shaking, and weightless.

He gave a soft moan, and Dean pulled his hips down on top of him. Dean grinded up into him, and he pulled away quickly. "No." He told Dean firmly.

Dean let him go just as quickly, "Sorry! I got carried away. I'm sorry." Dean looked anxious now, but he wasn't mad at Dean.

"It is not private enough." He noted, even though there still was no one around, someone could walk by. He knew the physical part would take time, and anyone could walk by and see them.

"You want me to take you home?" Dean asked, pushing up to rest on his elbows.

He cocked his head to the side a bit, "I want to stay with you." He may have to go home at a certain time, according to Bobby, but he wanted more time with Dean.

He always wanted more time with Dean now.

"Let me check the time." Dean said, and they stood to get Dean's phone in his bag. They actually had two hours before he needed to be home. "Do you want to go to my house? My dad's not home yet."

He agreed, and helped carry Dean's belongs to the car. Dean held his hand for the entire drive, and when they arrived, Dean took a quick shower.

Meanwhile, Sam was home, and talked with him in Dean's room. "Are you gonna bring anything to the game to keep you from being bored?" Sam asked, as he was doing his homework.

He frowned, "Why would I be bored?" Because he still didn't fully understand the game, but maybe Sam will help him. He didn't think he'd be bored, especially when there was a risk of Dean getting hurt.

"Football's boring, but I guess, since it's Dean, you'll enjoy it." Sam shrugged with a smirk. He could tell there was a playful tone to Sam's words, but he didn't understand it.

"Yes. Dean keeps me.." He searched for the word. He didn't like having to pause like this, "Interested." He finally found, making Sam smirk again.

"Sam! What're you doing in my room?!" Dean exclaimed, opening the door to his room. He had a towel around his waist, and water still dripping from his hair.

Sam slammed his books, "Keeping Cas company! Do you usually leave your guests alone?" Sam stood from Dean's bed. He was seated on the floor, still finding beds too soft.

"No!" Dean glared, "Just- Out! Out out." Dean pushed Sam along and out of his room, and closed the door. Dean smiled sheepishly, "Did you really not like being alone?"

"I am fine, Dean. I like alone." He nodded, because he does miss being alone. He saw Dean frown though. "Sometimes." He added, and that got Dean to smile a little.

"So, did you want me to get dressed? Or do you prefer just a towel?" Dean smirked, and then winked. He knew this. He knew what a wink meant. Dean had done it before, and asked Jody about it later.

"Towel." He chose, staring at Dean's chest. He wanted to kiss his skin. He wanted to lay Dean down and taste him all over. Dean clicked the door locked, and sat on the bed, leaning back on his hands. He stood, "Lay down."

Dean scrambled up the bed to lay down. Dean looked excited as he hovered over Dean. He kissed Dean's lips heavily and deep. Now they could touch and be really close without someone seeing.

"Mmm." Dean got his attention to pull away, "Cas, can we try something different?" Dean asked, holding onto his forearms.

"Different?" He's looked up all the sexual acts with Jody. He knows what certain things happen, and maybe one of those things Dean wanted to try now. "Like anal?"

Dean's eyes grew an extremely large amount, and then he began choking. Dean leaned to the side to clear his throat as best as he could before speaking, "No. No, not that. I mean, that could totally happen. Just not now. Not today. We really need to be ready for that."

Dean was chuckling just a bit and looking nervous and anxious as he laid back down under him. "What is it, Dean?"

"I was thinking.." Dean trailed off, looking down just away from his eyes, "I was thinking blowjobs for now." Dean shrugged a bit, "Only if that's okay."

He nodded, "I want to try that." He sat up on Dean's lap, "Do you have condoms?" Because Jody told him the first rule is protection. No liquid sharing until tested, always.

"Yeah, um," Dean pointed to the chest of drawers across the room, "Second drawer, right in the back." He stood from the bed, and found the box of condoms.

"I know I'm the naked one here, but can I do you first?" Dean asked, already sitting up. He didn't mind who went first, but maybe it was better Dean went first. He's never seen this done.

"Yes." He nodded, sitting on the bed, and switching places with Dean, "I do not know what to do."

Dean took the box from him, "Wait, you've never even seen a blowjob? Like in porn?" He was confused by that word. He didn't know what that was. He looked up things with Jody, but they never came across the word porn, and Jody never told him it.

He shook his head to stay safe. He didn't know what porn was, but he will definitely ask Jody later.

Dean shrugged, "Maybe it's for the best. That stuff's made up anyway." Dean took a condom out of the box, and tossed the box to the side. "I'll show you how to put this on, since, I'm guessing, you've never put one on?"

He nodded in agreement, and Dean nodded with him. "It's okay." Dean let him know, "We all have to start somewhere. Take your pants off." He quickly did as told, but his penis wasn't as hard anymore.

Dean traced his finger down his cock slowly, and caressed his balls. Dean leaned down and kissed softly at his inner thighs. That worked very well in getting him hard again.

He then watched carefully as Dean put the condom on. Watched how he pitched the tip, and then rolled it all the way down on him. He didn't like how cold it felt, but it was fine when Dean warmed it up with his hand.

"Let me wipe this off though. Lube's not the tastiest thing." Dean chuckled, and removed his towel still around his waist. Dean used it to wipe the clear liquid coating the condom. He knew about lube, and how it would be used in other areas, but they weren't doing that today.

Dean came up face to face with him, "Just lay back and relax, okay? I know you'll like it, but if something's wrong, you just say so and I'll stop, okay?" He could see how serious Dean was now. How concerned Dean was, and he liked how Dean cared for him.

He nodded, "Of course, Dean." And Dean came down to kiss him. It was deep and made him melt. Dean was so good at kissing him. He never knew he could become so euphorically paralyzed from someone.

Dean then lightly held his even harder cock to coax him. He moaned softly into Dean's mouth, making Dean bite his lip and pull. That made him moan a little louder, "Not too loud, okay?" Dean warned, between breathes.

Dean moved away from his mouth, down his torso. He watched Dean settle between his legs. "If you think you're gonna get too loud, cover your face with the pillow." Dean said, and yeah, he was definitely going to use the pillow.

Dean then kissed lightly at his wrapped cock, and maybe it would have felt better without the condom, but he reminded himself they needed it to stay safe. Dean then took his cock in his mouth, and sucked him down to his throat.

Okay, he was going to need the pillow earlier then he realized. He shoved the nearest pillow on his face, and moved his hips up into Dean's mouth. He felt Dean pull off quickly, and heard him coughing.

He pulled the pillow away in worry, but Dean was smiling. "I'm okay. Just don't lift your hips like that. Just let me do the work, okay?" Dean coughed once more, and he nodded, laying back down. He watched Dean put his mouth back on his cock, and bob his head up and down, watched his cock go in and out of Dean's mouth. He watched Dean use his hand when his neck got tired, but Dean got going again not too long after.

Dean's mouth felt so good and warm around his cock. He wondered again how even better it would feel without the condom. He accidentally lifted his hips just a little, but Dean didn't cough, and even encouraged it buy holding his hips and forcing them to move.

A pace was set, and it wasn't heavy, or hard just steady. He found himself grabbing onto Dean's hair as he got closer to coming. Dean sucked a little harder, and bobbed his head faster. He loved that Dean could tell when he was close.

He shoved the pillow harder to his mouth, and yelled out his moans into it as he came. Dean didn't stop working him till he was completely motionless, and body twitching away from his touch.

He then felt Dean remove the condom, even though he was very sensitive now. "You okay?" Dean asked, because he hadn't removed the pillow from his face.

Dean removed the pillow for him, and he saw the light behind his eyelids. "Great." He tried to smile, but it was too much of an effort. He felt Dean's fingers on his chest.

"Don't fall asleep. I still gotta get you home soon." Dean told him, "And I'm glad you liked it." Dean leaned over him, and kissed his jawline.

"I loved it. We can do this again, right?" He asked, not opening his eyes, or moving. He wouldn't fall asleep, though he really wanted to, but moving felt like too much right now.

He heard Dean chuckle, "Of course we can. Maybe we can do it without condoms at some point." He opened his eyes to this. He looked up at Dean very curiously and cautiously.

"Tested, Dean. Sex is dangerous." He may know a lot about the physical aspects of a relationship, but complete sentences were still his downfall.

"No, I know. I know. I'm saying after we get tested." Dean nodded, "Plus, I bet you're clean since you've never done anything with anyone." Dean shrugged, and though that may be true, it didn't matter.

He's read too much about the horrible things that happen. He wants to enjoy sex with Dean, but he doesn't want either of them to get hurt in the process. "No. Tests first. We need to be safe." He glared.

"I know, Cas! I wasn't saying we shouldn't." Dean replied, serious as well. He didn't like the feeling he felt between them, so he sat up and kissed Dean's cheek.

Dean sighed, "I'll have to get the money though. Tests are not cheap. I've been tested once before, and it wasn't too long ago. They didn't find anything, but I'm definitely due for another."

He understood what Dean meant. Dean's had other sexual partners. He knew Dean wasn't like him. Dean hasn't really told him, but Dean has pretty much alluded to it.

"Dean, have you had unprotected sex?" He asked, sitting up better to look at Dean. Dean frowned, looking away. He knew this look. He's never seen it on Dean, but he knows the emotion. It was shame.

"Yeah, but just once. It was stupid, and we both knew better." Dean's shoulders dropped, "It was a long time ago. Ever since dad let me use the car, I've been stocked in condoms, and been 100% safe. I would doubt very much if I had anything."

A silence followed, which seemed odd, but it was no fault of either of them. He didn't know how to respond, but he didn't know why Dean looked so shameful. It was the one time, and he was tested, and has been safe.

"You're not mad at me, are you?" Dean asked, and that got him confused.

"Why would I be mad?" He questioned, trying to meet Dean's eye. He glanced over at him, but only a second.

"You're so careful and straightforward with all this. You don't get nervous. I just-" Dean took a breath, "I just figured you'd be upset finding out I messed up." Dean shrugged.

"I am not mad. You tested. You are safe." He smiled, as Dean looked at him. It got Dean to smile, and Dean hugged him.

\---

The game wasn't boring like Sam said it would be. In fact, it was very exciting to see them run and charge at each other. It made him miss his old life. It made him miss hunting and fighting.

Sam sat next to him doing his homework. He leaned over a few times for things to be explained, but he pretty much understood the game after the second half.

He nearly ran down the bleachers a few times when Dean was tackled, but Sam stopped him. He watched Dean bounce right back up, or Benny give him a hand up. He was grateful for Benny being there to watch out for Dean the way he was. Even if it was a part of the game.

In the end, they won, and everyone cheered very loudly, and the band played. Everyone then ran out onto the field, except for Sam. He didn't know if he should go, but then Sam told him to find Dean.

He ran out onto the field with everyone, and found a few team mates, but no Dean yet. He then found Benny, who wrapped an arm around his shoulders, and helped him through the crowd to where Dean was.

When they found Dean, a cheerleader had her arms wrapped around Dean's shoulders and kissing Dean on the mouth. He only saw it for a few seconds, because it filled him with heat and rage and a complete sadness.

"Cas-" Benny began to say.

He turned away, and pushed through the crowd to get away. He couldn't believe Dean. They were together. That's what they said. They liked each other. A couple is supposed to be two people. Jody taught him of people who are in relationships with more than one person, but he didn't like that. He wanted it to just be him and Dean, and he thought Dean wanted that too.

Was this Dean cheating on him? This is what betrayal felt like. In the time he's known other people, he's been able to put his trust in Bobby and Jody because they hadn't done him wrong. He thought he could trust Dean.

"Cas!" He heard his name shouted, but he didn't stop trying to get away. "CAS!" A hand found his shoulder, but he snatched that hand up, and twisted it, finding it to belong to Dean. He let go immediately, because though Dean hurt him, he didn't want to hurt Dean.

Dean held his arm, "Cas, it's not what you think! I swear! She jumped on me and kissed me! I was trying to push her away without hurting her." Dean's expression look desperate and scared, "I'd never do that to you, Cas. You're my boyfriend. I'm loyal."

He noticed the people around them gasp and fall silent to Dean's words. Their relationship wasn't a secret, but by them not kissing in public, no one really knew about them.

He still didn't know if he could trust Dean's words. He wanted to. His instincts were telling him to, and that should be enough, but somehow, it wasn't. He saw Benny behind Dean, and watched Benny nod. Nod that Dean's words were true.

How did he trust Benny over Dean? He didn't know Benny that well, but at Benny's nod, he came closer to Dean and hugged him around the shoulders. Dean hugged him right back and tightly. Everyone around them cheered now.

"I'm really sorry she did that. I'm going to talk to her later." Dean told him in his ear. Even though everyone was looking at them and all smiling and cheering, he felt a sickness in his stomach from being too close to Dean.

He didn't let go though. "I am still angry." Even with his anger, all he wanted to do was hug Dean. He didn't know if he was willing to kiss Dean yet though. Not when that girl's lips has been on his.

He definitely needed to make it more known that him and Dean were together. He now could see he needed to defend what him and Dean had. If other people were going to jump on Dean and kiss him, he needed to make it very clear that they'll have someone to answer to for it.

Dean led them through the crowd to the locker room where the other players were going. "Let me shower and get my things so we can go." Dean leaned in close for an obvious kiss, but he leaned away.

"No." He shook his head, making Dean frown in the saddest possible way he's seen Dean. He didn't elaborate though, and watched Dean go inside. He didn't mean to make Dean sad, but he just couldn't kiss him right now.

When Dean got out, he looked a little surprised through his sadness to see him. He followed next to Dean, walking towards Dean's car. They walked in silence, and found Sam standing next to the car.

Sam looked between them with a question on his tongue, but didn't speak. Sam took the backseat, which he was going to take, but Sam called it. The drive was silent, and first they went to Dean and Sam's house, which he remarked on.

"I have to go home, Dean." Bobby told them to come straight home after the game, even though it was a Friday, and still early. Dean didn't say anything to him. Just told Sam he'd be back after dropping him off.

Dean then drove him to Bobby's house, after Sam go out. The drive was still quiet, and he hated it. "Dean." He looked over, still seeing that sad look, which looked more like something else. "Dean-"

"Do you hate me now?" Dean asked, "Do you not want to kiss me because you hate me?" He was confused for a moment, but then realized how Dean couldn't have taken the rejection to his kiss.

He shook his head, "I do not hate you. She kissed you."

"I told you I didn't want it. She forced it on me. I pushed her off. You have to believe me, Cas." Dean's voice was desperate again.

"No. She kissed you. You tried kiss me." He shook his head, and hoped Dean understood. "Patience, Dean." He reminded, and Dean took a deep breath.

"You're not mad at me." Dean stated, and he nodded. "I tried to kiss you.." Dean was thinking, and almost immediately Dean's face lit up, "You didn't want to kiss me because she kissed me." He nodded to this.

"You didn't want to kiss me after her mouth was on mine. Like germ, saliva sharing!" Dean tried to say a little more clearly, and yes, he understood. "Well, I washed my mouth, Cas. She just kissed my lips, not inside, but I washed my entire mouth really good." Dean explained, looking over at him every now and then.

He smiled now, being grateful Dean did clean himself. He sat himself closer to Dean, and reached for his hand to hold, "I need to protect you." He mentioned.

Dean chuckled, "I don't need protecting. We just need to make our relationship better known." And he nodded in agreement. "People don't really know if we haven't been kissing for people to see."

He was the one to frown now, "Private, Dean." He got a glare.

"I'm not saying we should!" Dean corrected, "I don't want to pressure you into anything, so I'm not going to. You're still okay with holding hands, right?" He nodded, and Dean squeezed their laced fingers.

"We should just hold hands more in the halls. Plus, I think by me pretty much announcing it on the field that you're my boyfriend, it'll get around." Dean kissed his hand, "And I'll be extra careful, just in case someone tries to kiss me again. I knew that girl had a thing for me, but I'm gonna talk to her Monday."

He could see how set Dean was on straightening everything out. Dean was determined, and he liked the look in Dean's eyes. He kissed Dean's cheek.

"You think your dad will let me stay for a bit? It's crazy you have to be home so early." Dean asked, as he pulled into the road leading to Bobby's.

He first went inside to check, and Bobby didn't have a problem with it. Bobby first congratulated Dean on his win, and had them eat dinner with him, even though they ate before the game. Dean told Bobby all about the game, and he was glad to see Bobby and Dean getting along the way they did.

When they were done and excused from the table, Cas locked him and Dean in his room and made out till they were breathing heavy and tired. They didn't do anything more than kissing, which was fine with him. He didn't feel comfortable doing anything tonight after the incident, and with Bobby in the house.

He just wanted to mark Dean's mouth as good and pressed from that girl. He kissed Dean till he was completely satisfied he won't think about her again, and then he kissed Dean softer and sweeter because of how upset Dean was before, and how upset that made him feel.

Dean was sensitive, and though he did like that trait, it was also a weakness. Dean hurt too quickly from a lot of things, so kissing him like this with a tenderness, helped Dean feel relaxed and smile a lot, just like how it made him feel.


End file.
